Mahna Mahna
For the Just Dance Kids 2 routine, see Mah Nà Mah Nà. |artist = ( ) (Frankie Bostello) |from = show |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1968 (Original) 1976 (Muppets version) 2014 (Cover) |mode = Trio |dg = / / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |pc = Pink/Orange/Green |gc = Pink/Orange/Green |lc = Forest Green |pictos = 87 |nowc = MahNa |perf = Laure Dary (P1)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=233 |choreo = }} "Mahna Mahna" by (originally by and covered by Frankie Bostello in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a male pilot, and the backup dancers are female flight attendants. The lead appears to be trying to perform romantic actions on P1 and P3, who both try to avoid him when he does the actions. 'P2' P2, the lead dancer, has dark brown hair and a beard, a pink feather boa, a black outfit with a green shirt under it along with a tie, a mustache, and black shoes. 'P1/P3' P1 and P3 have the same wardrobe. However, they have different hair styles. P1 has her hair in a bun, while P3 has her hair in bob. They wear small pink and green flight attendant hats; P1's is slightly tilted to the side and not directly on top of her hair to prevent it from falling off, some pink flight attendant outfits, some light pink knee-high socks, and some pink shoes. They both have pink hair as well. Mahna coach 1.png|P1 Mahna coach 2.png|P2 Mahna coach 3.png|P3 Background The trio seem to be in an empty plane, illuminated by two headlights. To their right and left there are neon signs that read "EXIT" and signs that constantly switch between pictures of an indication for the audience to fasten their seatbelts, life jackets, green thumbs-ups on them, and the word "APPLAUSE" in yellow. When P2 is trying to hug P3 and P1 and Gold Move 1 is performed, the signs show red thumbs-downs and when he disappears off the screen, "LAUGHTER" can be seen in yellow on the signs when he makes the brief appearances. Red seats can also be seen in the bottom right and left corners of the screen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: * P1: Cover your mouth with your hands. * P2: Bend over leftwards. * P3: Put your left hand on your mouth then put your right hand in front of you. Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3: Cover your mouth with your hands. * P2: Put your arms up. Mahna gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Mahna gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mahna gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mahna gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * Mahna Mahna is the second song in the series to be covered by Frankie Bostello. * While this cover is based on version, the cover used in is based off of the original, and even retains the original spelling, Mah Nà Mah Nà. ** However, both choreographies are based off the performance of the song by The Muppets and both sets of dancers are based off the Muppets that performed the song. * The performance is like a live radio broadcast, as there is an applause sign and people can be heard reacting to the performance. * Mahna Mahna and Speedy Gonzales are the second and third songs in to have sound effects added into the song after It’s Not Unusual. **The sound effect in this song represent the audience's reaction to the performance. *This is the second time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography and later returns on-screen; this is, however, the first time in which the dancer in question makes brief appearances before rejoining the other dancers. *There is an error during the final part of the song. When P2 is making the brief appearances, the third time he appears on the right, his beard disappears. *The backup dancers for this song are the most mono-color dancers in the entire game, boasting only three colors: pink, green and white. This is something that was common in . **If the color change in Umbrella is not counted, then Umbrella is the dancer with the least amount of colors. *The lead dancer lip syncs, "Mahna mahna", while the backup dancers are briefly seen lip syncing, "Do do do do...". Gallery Game Files Mahna cover generic.png|''Mahna Mahna'' Mahna cover albumcoach.png| album coach mahna_cover_albumbkg.png| album background 182.png|P3's avatar on Mahna p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on Others Mahna beard glitch.png|The glitch with P2's beard Videos Official Audio Piero Umiliani - Mah na mah na - original 7' mix Muppet Show - Mahna Mahna...m HD 720p bacco... Original! Frankie Bostello - Mahna Mahna Teaser Mahna Mahna - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Mahna Mahna - Just Dance 2015-0 Extractions Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction Mahna Mahna References Site Navigation es:Mahna Mahna de:Mahna Mahna Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:Songs by The Muppets Category:Songs by Frankie Bostello Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Laure Dary